conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kingdom of Greenland
Hi and wellcome!! I would like Baltic Union having a close relationship with your country, we have some points in common. We should discuss the way of this cooperation if you want. I think Baltic Union would support the independence of Greenland. Even when BU and Denmmark have good relationship, BU dont forget that they refused the Union and they changed to a republic. Remember your numbers; 56,000 souls and 1.1 billion dollars. I say you the same I say to everybody here... who and how is going to pay the bill???? 56,000 people is a bit more than Faeroe Islands and a bit less than Andorra. Even in this over-technologic world (FW) there are some limits. Greenland is supposed to have hughe natural resources and this can be a way to get a wealthy economy, but even with this it is no possible to have 130 satellites, space stations, etc. Think in what happened after the independence, think in the way that a group of fishers become their nation in a space power. Greenland will need a lot of external help to manage this period and to start a strong economy and even with external help and hughe resources in 9 years a nation dont change from a group of fishers living on iglooes to a space power. Have a look to this and think in you have a wonderful nation to develop. You can count with my help and the in game help of Baltic Union. BIPU 08:08, October 18, 2010 (UTC) oh sorry im new I live in Nuuk (in real life) and we gots some satilites already, and in 9 (i think) years we could have more, im using a rough estimate, and besides fishermen can fish forever, as we say here. On a brighter note id love to have close relashonsips with teh Baltic Union, (i.e. you give us money, i give you resourses) oh and mind my speack i dont really use English alot. Also, 56,000 people was the 2010 census in real life. and i cant realy say im independant because some guy made UGLAH Denmark, so the people up in that high office says hes bee gone for amunth, so see you soon? I dont knowe what im saying I'm going to disconnect Denmark and add you in. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 01:55, October 19, 2010 (UTC) w00t yay im FREE! Thanks United! Also with this im going to reform some things to make them seam more realisitc, and I accept Baltic Uinion partnership, or what ever it was. THAKS & PEACE - Norsefolk Hey, can you please keep in mind that you need to add four tildes (~~~~) after making a comment (not after each line). Look at the tip at the top of the page when posting. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 16:42, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Cooperation between the two countries As we discussed before, and although relations between Baltic Union and Denmark are good, Baltic Union feels that Denmark should be part of the Union and will never forgive the fact that Denmark renounced the monarchy. For all this, Baltic Union support independence for Greenland as a way to punish Denmark and, of course, for their own commercial and political interests. Greenland and Baltic Union, are neighbors and therefore the internal affairs of Greenland concern us. After independence, there is an interest in helping the development of Greenland and consolidate democracy and freedom. For Baltic Union would be terrible if a neighboring country with such economic potential came under the infuence of nations as Yarphei. That's why Baltic Union effort and money contributed to the development of Greenland from the beginning. Of course there are also geopolitical and economic interests. Part of that initial aid would be conditioned to the possibility of a military base in Greenland. For us it would ensure control of the North Atlantic, and for Greenland could be a shield against possible attack by third parties. (It is clear that Greenland needs alliances to survive.) Talking about economic matters we have to take into account not only having vast natural resources (many African countries have the resources but hungry) but it is necessary to have the technology to extract, refine and put them on the market. In addition, we must take into account the geographic and climatic conditions of your nation, which makes it even more difficult task. Baltic Union, is a mining nation that shares Greenland extreme weather so would not be surprising that the first companies approved to work in Greenland were from Baltic Union. After a few years could have been a change in the law. After a moment, any new license for the exploitation of natural resources shall be granted under the formula "Joint Venture." (A new company owned by a local company and a foreing company.) In this formula, the state mining company you want to create could go slowly becoming the technology and know-how needed. However, never forget that the strongest economies and most dynamic are those that are free. It is possible for a developing nation using formulas based on state control, but in the medium term are never the solution. All this can be applied to mining like any other economic chapter. However we must not forget that it is not necessary to manufacture everything. For that there is trade, which is precisely the greatest engine of human civilization. We all have something that others need. Develop your economy based in collaboration with other nations for heavy industry issues (either by purchasing products or working on joint projects) and promote local industry based on knowledge what does not require large initial investments. (Software, light electronics, finance ,...) This is what I would do if I were in charge of Greenland. Of course you can do what you want, but if we want to play in a near realistic way this could be a good starting point.BIPU 09:02, October 25, 2010 (UTC) I give you some links to start developing your mineral industry, and remember that mining diamonds or emeradls is not necessary better than mining iron ore or oil. Remember always to keep at least a bit of realism in you numbers. http://www.bmp.gl/minerals/current_licences.html http://www.ggg.gl/ http://www.geus.dk/minex/minex34.pdf http://www.geus.dk/minex/fact_sheets-uk.htm BIPU 09:36, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Response to Baltic Union Well sorry but i kind of rewrote my history since independence, you see i'm already +28 Million people since 2001, and we found tons of cash within mining, and if you read this before i was JK. User:NorseFolk 10:24, October 25, 2010 (UTC) All my words were always to help you with your nation... sorry if I bothered you. It was not a proposal between nations becouse proposal between nations shoud be done in other place. This is only the oppinion of a player trying to help another player. THIS IS AN OOC (out of character) PROPOSAL. I see you have found a "Harry Potter" way to do things... perfect... it is your choice and, of course, if other nations in FW have amazing and inexplicable things it is logical that you can use them too. Anyway, and even if you have found the treasure of Captain Jack Sparrow, you have to put it in the market. How are you 2001 people, a group of fishers, going to mining? Maybe with a blade? And... how did your 2001 nation got the money to buy the blades? Maybe with another treasure? Unless using magic, it is impossible to explain the developing of your nation without external help. This help can be from Baltic Union of from any other developed nation. I propose Baltic Union becouse it seems very logical, but you can do with any other nation. Finally, 28 million people. It is necesary for the game that your nation had more inhabitants and more population can be explained by the boost of economy, but 28 millions raise a lot of problems. FIrst of all... infraestructure... where are they going to live? Where are they going to eat? And there are anothre conflicts... Where are they from? Imagine your 56,000 authentic greenlanders and now imagine your nation after 28 million people from any other place. How is Greenland today? Which is the language? Maybe chinese, maybe swahili, maybe.... BIPU 11:49, October 25, 2010 (UTC) The state of the matter ~ Kiingdom of Greenland (Cat.) & The fact of its content Umm what? When on Earth did all of this happen? What is wrong with all of my pages? What is going on? I don't remember ever killing Juaat Anori of Anthraxing Nuuk. WTH Happened to all of my pages?! User:NorseFolk 18:41, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Chances are good that you are trolling us, but you srsly screwed around and broke FW rules, thus being kicked out. But I assume UP will let you back in if you prove to be serious this time around. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 19:15, February 1, 2011 (UTC) What is trolling? when did that happen? The last time I ever made an edit was in October, then I got bored with this so I left, but now I came back, and It looks like a tornado struck my nation. I NEVER did this, and what is this war thing? I dont know what is wrong with my category. How did I break the rules? I am just a little mad on the fact that some one f**ked up all of Greenland, and when did it all happen? User:NorseFolk 19:20, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Trolling is irritating other people and trying to deceive them over the internet (because we can obviously not see if you are lying). But yeah, someone started making edits of your government killing its own people, and eventually it declared war on all other nations of the world, which is against the rules. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:05, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Why would I want to kill all of my people? Ask yourself that. I know that you think I am lying and forcifly did that, but ask your self. Why would I out of all people do that? Just erm, try to remember whatever the Articles said. And look at Juaat Anori's beleifs. That is my personal beleifs, and I tend to keep it that way. By the By, I have the same password for everything, and my friends are capable of knowing it. One of them probably clicked on the ConWorlds ad I put on my facebook page, and screwed up Greenland. I know I do sound crazy, but remember, I follow rules given to me. A society that has more justice is a society that needs less charity.User:NorseFolk 21:53, February 1, 2011 (UTC) I advice changing your password then. It can really be disruptive if someone pulls a stunt like that. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 12:25, February 2, 2011 (UTC)